Skandale / Gossip: Johnny's Entertainment
Johnny's Entertainment aktiv: seit 1963 2000 Anfang 2000 erschienen Bilder von Goto Maki und Ninomiya Kazunari von Arashi, die damals zusammen September 2000 berichtete Friday, dass Arashis Ninomiya Kazunari ein einer Beziehung mit der Schauspielerin Shiina Noriko war. Kazunari verbrachte 2 bis 3 Stunden bei Noriko bevor sie gegen 23 Uhr händchenhaltend durch die Straßen gingen. Anschließend verschwanden die Beiden mit einem Motorrad in der Dunkelheit. Der Reporter dachte zuerst es handelte sich um Goto Maki, bevor er Noriko erkannte. Beide Talente und deren Agenturen schwiegen zu dem Vorfall. Auch nachdem Bilder veröffentlich wurden, auf denen das Paar kuschelte gab es keine Reaktion. 2001 2001 kam das Gerücht auf, dass Arashis Ninomiya Kazunari und Shiina Noriko sich getrennt haben. 2003 Juni 2003 berichtete Friday, dass V6s Miyake Ken in einer Beziehung mit der 2 Jahre älteren Amuro Namie ist. Namie lernte Ken kennen, als ihr damaliger Mann Choreograph von V6 war. Sie besuchte Kens Wohnung mehrmals die Woche und sie trugen passende T-Shirts. 2005 März 2005 kam das Gerücht auf, dass Arashis Ninomiya Kazunari und Nagasawa Masami in einer Beziehung sind. Beide spielten in Fuji TVs Yasashii Jikan mit. Laut Reportern trafen sie sich ausschließlich einer ihrer Wohnungen, um ihr Privatleben privat zu halten. Die Beziehung soll 4 Jahre gehalten haben. Laut einem Insider sollen sie sich bei den Dreharbeiten zu Yasahi jikan kennengelernt haben und sich nahe gekommen sein. Als das Drama beendet wurde sollen sie zusammengekommen sein. 2005 berichtete BUBKA, dass das Model Yamano Yuri in einer Beziehung mit Arashis Aiba Masaki war. Yuri war 2004 zunächst in einer Beziehung mit Kanjani∞s Murakami Shingo, welcher eng mit Aiba befreundet war. Durch ihn lernten sich Yuri und Aiba auch kennen Yuri soll mit Shingo via Textnachricht Schluss gemacht haben. Aiba und Yuri machten ein Purikura mit gleichen Ring und schreiben aus Spaß, dass sie geheiratet haben. Die Beiden waren von 2004 bis 2005 zusammen. Yamano Yuri wurde aus allen Programmen, die mit Johnny´s zu tun hatten entfernt, nachdem der Agentur die Beziehung bekannt wurde. Sie drängte Aiba zur Ehe und gab an schwanger zu sein, obwohl das nicht der Fall war. Aiba wollte deswegen Arashi verlassen, erkannte dann aber, dass er angelogen wurde und trennte sich. Yuri hat daraufhin die Fotos an Magazine verkauft. Aibas nun ehemaligen Fans strichen sein Gesicht auf Fächern durch und zeigten sie auf Arashi Konzerten. Andere hielten Banner mit Beschimpfungen und Drohungen wie "stirb!" hoch. Aiba entschuldigte sich unter Tränen bei diesen Fans. November 2005 wurde bekannt, dass Takako mit Kat-tuns Akanishi Jin seit 5 Jahren zusammen ist. Kurz darauf wurde bekannt gegeben, dass die Beiden sich getrennt haben. 2007 Mai 2007: Johnnys Mitglied Akanishi Jin (20) von Kat-tun soll eine Beziehung mit 2 Mädchen gleichzeitig geführt haben. Eine davon: angeblich Tokunaga Chinami (14) von BerryZ Koubou. Gerüchte gingen bis zur Schwangerschaft und Abtreibung. Es hatte keine ersichtlichen Konsequenzen, allerdings hatte Jin im April schon sein Studium im Ausland angekündigt. Juni 2007 kam es auch zu Beziehungsgerüchten zwichen KAT-TUNs Akanishi Jin und dem Model Fujii Lena. Juli 2007 kamen Gerüchte auf, dass KAT-TUNs Akanishi Jin in einer Beziehung mit der Schauspielerin Kato Rosa ist. Mai des Jahres wurden sie gesichtet, als Jin sie nach einem Abendessen heimfuhr. Anfang des Monats soll er 17 Stunden in ihrer Wohnung verbracht haben und sie mehrmals die darauffolgende Woche besucht haben. Rosas Agentur gab an sie seien Freunde. Dezember 2007: Nachdem Bilder auftauchten, die zeigten, dass Kato Rubi in einer Beziehung mit Hey! Say! JUMPs Yakaki Yuya ist, musste sie 9nine verlassen. 2008 Februar 2008 berichtete Josei Seven, dass Toda Erika mit Murakami Shingo von Kanjani8 zusammen ist, und Erika bei Shingo übernachtet hat. Beide leugneten eine Beziehung zu führen, und behaupteten sie sind nur Freunde. März 2008 heiratete TOKIOs Yamaguchi Tatsuya ein ehemaliges Model. Am 06.05.2008 wurde das erstes Kind von TOKIOs Yamaguchi Tatsuya und seiner Frau geboren. 09.06.2008: Laut dem Magazin Shuukan Josei besuchte Koizumi Kyoko ein Event und war am Ende stark betrunken. Arashis Ninomiya Kazunari, der zu der Zeit eigentlich etwas mit Nagasawa Masami hatte, kam, um sie abzuholen. Bekannt ist, dass die Beiden eine gute Beziehung zueinander haben, seit sie ein paar Butais (Fernseh-Theater) zusammen gedreht haben. Kyoko ging auch öfter mit Kazunari einen trinken. Aber wie weit ihre Beziehung geht ist unbekannt. Am 30.06.2008 brach im Kino von Roppongi Hills Aufruhr aus, als V6s Miyake Ken und das Model Sara Mary bei einem Date gesehen wurden. Saras Agentur gab an, dass es kein Date war und die Beiden nur Freunde sind. Sie waren auch nicht alleine, weil Kens Freunde dabei waren. Juni 2008 wurde Berryz Koubou und Buono! Mitglied Natsuyaki Miyabi dabei gesichtet, wie sie sich mit Inoo Kei von Hey! Say! JUMP traf, dem sie offensichtlich sehr nahe stand. UFA ignorierte diesen Vorfall vollkommen. Allerdings stand Miyabi von da an nicht mehr in er Mitte von Buono!, was allerdings nicht unbedingt etwas bedeuten muss weil die Position später wieder wechselte. September 2008 berichtete FRIDAY, dass Akanishi Jin mit eine modelsgleichen Schönheit essen war. Oktober 2008 berichtete FRIDAY, dass Akanishi Jin in einer Beziehung mit dem Model Nishiyama Maki ist. Jin wurde gesehen, als er Maki mit dem Auto von ihrer Wohnung abholte. Beide traten in Cartoon KAT-TUN, im Mai 2008 auf. Die Agenturen der Beiden gaben an sie seien Freunde. Maki schrieb in ihrem Blog, dass sie es witzig fand als modelsgleiche Schönheit benannt zu werden, wo sie doch Model ist. Dezember 2008 wurden Fotos von Toda Erika und Murakami Shingo veröffentlicht, nachdem sie ein Date in einer Bar hatten. Dezember 2008 '''meldeten sich Morimoto Ryutaros Eltern bei der Polizei, nachdem er von einem Fan verfolgt wurde. '''2009 Januar 2009 beirchtete Josei Seven, dass V6s Miyake Ken bei einem Date mit dem Gravure Idol Ono Mayumi in einem französischen Restaurant war. Januar 2009 wurde berichtet, dass Nishiyama Maki seh auf ihre Beziehung mit Akanishi Jin versteift ist und ihn so unter Druck setzt. Als er umziehen wollte gab sie an dass sie mit ihm umzieht. Sie postet Schmuck in ihrem Blog und löschte es kurz darauf. Jin soll wegen dem Verhalten kalt ihr gegenüber geworden sein. Am 14.02.2009 berichtete ein Magazin über ein Bild, auf dem KAT-TUNs Tanaka Koki nackt mit einer pinken Gitarre, rauchend zu sehen war. Auch dem Foto war auch zu sehen, dass er Tattoos hatte. Am 16.06.2009 wurde Morimoto Ryutaro auf dem Heimweg von der Arbeit am Bahnhof von einem 17-jährigen Fan angesprochen, der ihm die letzten 6 Monate verfolgt hatte. Ryutaro willigte ein mit ihm zu reden, um ihn zu bitten sein Verhalten zu ändern. Als er mit einem Messer bedroht wurde, versuchte Morimoto mit seinen Eltern Kontakt aufzunehmen, was dazu führte, dass sein Telefon gestohlen wurde und der Verdächtige floh. Der Verdächtige wurde am nächsten Morgen von der Kanagawa Polizei festgenommen, nachdem er Ryutaros Back-up Telefon anrief um ein neues Treffen zu vereinbaren. 2010 Januar 2010 berichtete Tokyo Sports, dass sich Toda Erika und Murakami Shingo getrennt haben. Januar 2010 kam es zu Beziehungsgerüchten zwischen Arashis Ninomiya Kazunari und der Schauspielerin Mizukawa Asami, nachdem Shuukan Josei berichtete, dass die Beiden ein Essen zusammen hatten. Eine Quelle gab an, dass ihm der Ort von einem Freund empfohlen wurde und er Asami einlud. Die Beiden wurden gesehen, als sie zusammen Kazunaris Wohnung betraten. Kazunari und Asami wurden bereits 1999 Freunde, als sie an Abunai Hokago arbeiteten. Asami war zu der Zeit mit Aiba Masaki liiert und eine Freundin von Nagasawa Masami. Februar 2010 berichtete FRIDAY, dass Arashis Aiba Masaki bereits seit 3 Jahren in einer Beziehung mit der Schauspielerin Mizukawa Asami ist. Ende Januar soll Asami mit Mundschutz zu Aibas Wohnung gegangen sein. Oktober und November 2009 hatte sie ihn auch schon besucht. Beide spielten 2004 in dem Film "Pika**nchi Life Is Hard Dakara Happy" mit. 2007 sollen sie schon einmal zusammen gewesen sein aber sich Herbst 2008 getrennt haben, weil sie mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt waren. Ungefähr ein Jahr später sollen sie wieder zusammen gekommen sein. Die Agenturen der Beiden gaben an sie seien gute Freunde aber kein Paar. Im März 2010 leugnete Aiba bei einer Pressekonferrenz für “1000 dreams I have with you”, dass er in einer Beziehung mit Asami ist oder war. und gab an sie seien nur Freunde. März 2010 machten sich Fans Sorgen um eine abgemagerte Nagasawa Masami. Später im selben Jahr berichtete Shukan Josei, dass die Beziehung von Arashis Ninomiya Kazunari und Nagasawa Masami geendet hat und die Beiden sich seit März nicht mehr besuchten. Am 17.09.2010 wurde der Sohn von TOKIOs Yamaguchi Tatsuya geboren. November 2010 kam das Gerücht auf, dass Arashis Ninomiya Kazunari und Shiina Noriko wieder zusammen sind. Grund dafür war, dass Shiina Noriko einige Tage zuvor ein Intervew gab, in dem sie angab, dass sie auf einer Party einen Ex-Freund traf, der ihr hinterher schrieb, dass er sie treffen möchte. November 2010 gab eine Frau, die Ms. C-mi genannt wurde, an, Ninomiya Kazunaris Sexfreundin zu sein. Ms. C-mi war eine Angestellte einer Werbefirma und lernte Kazunari einige Jahre zuvor bei den Promotionarbeiten zu einem seiner Filme kennen. Sie gab an dass er des öfteren in ihrer Wohnung war aber sie nie in seine durfte. Wenn sie nach Nagasawa Masami fragte, sagte er sie gehen aus. Als keine Nachrichten mehr von ihm kamen, ging sie davon aus, dass die Beziehung ihr Ende gefunden hat. Am 17.12.2010 '''berichtete Friday, dass Kuroki Meisa mit Kis-My-Ft2s Kitayama Hiromitsu in einer Bar in Roppongi bei einem Date gesehen wurde. Anfang Dezember wurden Bilder veröffentlicht, auf denen sie die Bar getrennt voneinander verließen. Die Zeugen gaben aber an, dass sie aussahen, als wenn sie sich nahe stehen würden. Ihre Agenturen bestritten, dass sie ein Paar waren. Keisas Agentur gab an, dass sie sich durch einen gemeinsamen Freund vorgestellt wurden. Die Fotos wurden nach einer Feier mit 20 Leuten gemacht. '''2011 Am 22.02.2011 wurde berichtet, dass Akanishi Jin die Nacht bei einer blonden Frau verbracht hat. Sie war eine Amerikanerin. Am 12.02. waren sie nach einem Konzert mit ihrer Truppe feiern. Jin verabschiedete sich gemeinsam mit der blonden Frau. Nach einem kutzen Einkauf gingen sie in ein Hotel. Akanishi Jin kam mit der Frau erst am nächsten Tag um 11 wieder raus. Sie gingen in ein Café. Eine Quelle gab an, sie sei "L". Eine von Jins Hintergrundtänzern. Sie sei ein Jahr älter als Jin und man könne sehen, wie er auf der Bühne am Rücken anfässt. Die Beiden wurden am Valentinstag bei einem Date in Yokohama gesichtet. Die Frau war Lizzy Richardson. 22.05.2011 berichtete Nikkan Sports, dass Sasaki Nozomi mit Ninomiya Kazunari von Arashi zusammen ist. Die Beiden trafen sich in den jeweiligen Wohnungen aber nicht außerhalb. Die Beiden sollen sich kennen gelernt haben, als Nozomi Frühling 2010 bei "Himitsu no Arashi-chan" auftrat. Laut Artikel sind die Beiden seit Winter 2010 zusammen. Die Agenturen gaben zu, dass die Beiden befreundet sind. Am 28.06.2011 veröffentlichte das Magazin Shunkan Josei einen Bericht, dass "Mitglied A" Hey! Say! JUMP im Alter von 16 rauchte. Bilder des Berichtes vom Januar und Mai 2010 zeigten Morimoto Ryutaro im Alter von 14 und 15 rauchend. Als Ryutaro zu den Bildern befragt wurde sagte er es ist "in Ordnung" und "keine große Sache". Im selben Monat verließ Morimoto Ryutaro die Gruppe und pausierte seine Aktivitäten. Er wurde zudem unter Hausarrest gestellt. Johnny's Entertainment entschuldigte sich für den Vorfall. Am 07.08.2011 entschuldigte sich die Gruppe für Morimoto Ryutaros Skandal. 2012 verließ Morimoto Ryutaro Johnny's Entertainment. Johnny Kitagawa selbst gab an dass es keine Möglichkeit für Ryutaro für eine Rückkehr zu Johnny's oder Hey! Say! JUMP gäbe. Am 28.08.2011 wurde TOKIOs Yamaguchi Tatsuya beim Autofahren nach einem Spurwechsel in einem abgesperrten Bereich von der Polizei angehalten. Als Tatsuya seinen Führerschein vorzeigte, stellt sich heraus, dass dieser seit Februar des Jahres fällig war. Das Dokument wurde wegen Verstoßes gegen das Straßenverkehrsgesetz einbehalten. Am 29.08.2011 wurde eine Pressekonferrenz abgehalten und Tatsuya entschuldigte sich öffentlich. Der Vorgang wurde später strafrechtlich verfolgt. In Folge dessen wurden keine Werbespots mit Tatsuya von Yamato Transport und Fuji Heavy Industries mehr ausgestrahlt. Subaru beendete die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm. Ende 2011 schienen sich Sasaki Nozomi mit Ninomiya Kazunari getrennt zu haben. 2012 22.01.2012 wurden Kuroki Meisa und KAT-TUNs Akanishi Jin bei einem Date bei Tokyo DisneySea gesichtet. Die Beiden sollen nichtmal versucht haben, es zu verheimlichen. Herbst 2011 sollen die Beiden Freunden von ihrer Beziehung erzählt haben. Die Agenturen von Beiden gaben an, dass sie nur Freunde sind. 09.02.2012 berichtete die Zeitung Sponichi, dass Meisa und Jin heiraten werden. Laut dem Magazin ist Meisa im 2. Monat schwanger. Meisa und Jin verfassten anschliessend ein Statement, dass sie bereits am 02. Februar geheiratet haben. Akanishi Jins notionale Tour und Drama Auftritte wurden daraufhin gecancelt. Oktober 2013 machte Jin sein Come Back. 14.04.2012 gab Akanishi Jins Frau Meisa an im 4. Monat schwanger zu sein. 23.09.2012 brachte Akanishi Jins Frau Meisa ihre Tochter Theia zur Welt. Oktober 2012 wurde vermutet, dass Kazama Shunsuke in einer Beziehung mit der Schauspielerin Natsuna ist. Die Beiden spielten zusammen in dem Drama "Jun to Ai". 2013 Am 13.06.2013 berichtete Josei Seven, dass V6s Miyake Ken in einer Beziehung mit der 2 Jahre jüngeren Shibasaki Kou ist. Die Beiden wurden gesehen, als sie nachts ein Taxi verließen und zu Kous Wohnung gingen. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde verließ Ken die Wohnung allein. Eine Person aus der Entertainment Industrie gab an, dass die Beiden alte Freunde sind und sich dieses Jahr näher kamen. Juli 2013 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Kazama Shunsuke eine unberühmte Frau, mit der er bereits 10 Jahre zusammen war, Anfang Mai des Jahres gehiratet hat. Juli 2013 berichtete Shuukan Josei, dass Kazama Shunsukes Ehefrau, die er im Mai des Jahres geheiratet hatte, das ehemalige Talent Kawamura Kazuna ist, mit dem V6s Miyake Ken in der Vergangenheit zusammen war. Shunsuke lernte Kazuna bei den arbeiten für das Theater Claudia kennen, dass von 2004 bis 2005 lief. Im Juni 2010 hatte Kazuna eine Beziehung mit Ken. Ken hatte zu der Zeit seine Mutter verloren, die ihn alleine großgezogen hat und Kazuna half ihm durch die schwere Zeit. Beide Parteien leugneten den Bericht. Als Kazunas Agentur befragt wurde, gab diese an, dass sie den Vertrag beenden wollte, um zu heiraten. Kazunas Vater gab an dass alle Fragen an Johnny´s gerichtet werden müssen. August 2013 veröffentlichte das FRIDAY Magazin Bilder von Okamoto Keito und der Schauspielerin Arimura Kasumi bei einem Date. Am 30.09.2013 veröffentlichte ein Magazin Bilder von KAT-TUNs Tanaka Kokis Geschlechtsteiles. Die Pornodarstellerin Lisa Coda hatte diese an das Magazin gegeben, nachdem sie die Bilder von Koki erhalten hat. Am 09.10.2013 gab Johnny's Entertainment bekannt, dass Kokis Vertrag zum 30.09.2013 wegen mehreren Vertragsbrüchen aufgehoben wurde. September 2013 berichtete das Magazin FRIDAY, dass Nakajima Yuto in einer Beziehung mit der 10 Jahre älteren Schauspielerin Mizukawa Asami ist. Die Beiden lernten sich durch "Share House no Koibito" kennen. November 2013 wurde spekuliert, ob Aiba Masaki Johnny's Entertainment verlässt, weil keine Soloaktivitäten für das neue Jahr angekündigt wurden. Ein Informant gab an dass der Grund für die abnehmenden Aktivitäten war, dass das Restaurant, das Aibas Eltern gehörte ohne Erlaubnis Goods von Aiba wie warme Semmeln verkaufte. Ebenso wurden die Autogramme von Arashi und Geschenke von Aiba Fans als Dekoration genutzt um die Fans noch weiter zum Kauf zu bewegen. In dem Restaurant ist Aiba aufgewachsen, weswegen es bei Fans sehr beliebt war. Der Informant gab an dass die Agentur deswegen sehr verärgert war. Sie erlaubt nicht mal, dass sie Autogramme ihrer Talente irgendwo gezeigt wird. Die Agentur forderte sie schließlich auf, die Unterschriften und die Geschenke für Aiba zu entfernen und ihre Filialeröffnung am Tokyo Sky Tree abzusagen. Das Restaurant reagierte auf die Entfernung der Unterschriften und der Geschenke, gab jedoch die Eröffnung einer Filiale in Tokio nicht auf. 2014 Januar 2014 heiratete Maruyama Ryuheis 49jähriger Vater Maruyama Takahiro eine 24jährige unberühmt Frau aus Kanagawa. Seine Stiefmutter war damit 6 Jahre jünger als er. Sein Stiefbruder war zu dem Zeitpunkt 2. 22.03.2014 berichtete Josei Seven, dass Oguri Shun alleine mit Akanishi Jins Frau, Schauspielerin und Co-Star Kuroki Meisa etwas trinken war. Die Beiden waren von 11 Uhr abends bis 5 Uhr Nachts in einem privaten Raum. Zuerst waren noch andere Freunde und Co-Stars dabei, allerdings gingen die um 3 Uhr. April 2014 '''kam es zu Trennungsgerüchten zwischen akanishi Jin und Meisa. Nachdem sie eine Blitzheirat hatten und Jin von seinen Aktivitäten suspendiert wurde, musste Meisa für den Unterhalt aufkommen, während Jin das Haus hütete. Es hieß, dass er finanziell von seiner Frau abhängig war. Während ihrer Dreharbeiten soll Meisa sich auf die Hilfe ihrer Mutter in Sachen Kinderbetreuung verlassen haben. Jin soll während dieser Zeit aus Einsamkeit eine Affäre gehabt haben. Berichten nach wollte sie im selben Monat die Scheidung einreichen. Meisa selbst gab an seit einiger Zeit keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihren Mann gehabt zu haben. '''2015 März 2015 wurde berichtet, dass Akanishi Jin mit seiner Frau, seiner Tochter und der gemeinsamen Freundin Shirota Yuu in ein taiwanesisches Restaurant gingen. Während es eine friedliche Szene zwischen dem Paar und ihrer Freundin war, hat Akanishi laut dem Artikel seine Gewohnheit, mit Models auszugehen zu haben, immer noch nicht abgelegt und trifft sich immer noch heimlich mit ihnen. April 2015 gab KAT-TUNs Taguchi Junnosuke bekannt, dass er seit 8 Jahren in einer Beziehung mit der Schauspielerin Komine Rena ist. Zudem wurde berichtet, dass sie nicht nur zusammen Leben, sondern auch Renas Mutter bei ihnen lebt. Am 28.05.2015 berichtete Jousei Seven, dass Murakami Shingo in einer Beziehung mit der Schauspielerin Taira Airi ist. Sie wurden bei einem Date auf Koya, Osaka gesehen. Kennengelernt haben sie sich durch die Variety Show “Hirunandesu!”. 2016 Am 11.04.2016 '''berichtete Shukan Post dass Hey! Say! JUMPs Nakajima Yuto in einer Beziehung mit der 20 Jahre älteren Schauspielerin Yoshida Yo ist. Die Beiden sollen ihre Beziehung durch den Besitzer ihrer Lieblingsbar begonnen haben. Im März verließen beide Yos Wohnung und fuhren zu einem Yakiniku Restaurant. Beide hatten Mützen und Masken auf und Yuto rief Yoshida Yo mit "Yo-san". Sie wurden fotografiert, als sie Hand in Hand gingen. Yuto soll einem Zweitschlüssel zu Yos Wohnung gehabt und dort eine ganze Woche verbracht haben. Johnny’s Entertainment gab an, dass Yuto sich Rat bei einem Senior suchte und die Beiden in keiner Beziehung sind. Am '''22.05.2016 berichtete Shukan Bushun, dass Yuto so betrunken war, dass die Polizei gerufen werden musste. Am 01.04.2016 rief eine Frau in den 30ern die Polizei, nachdem ein Betrunkener sie auf der Straße umarmte. Dieser Betrunkene stellte sich als Hey! Say! JUMPs Nakajima Yuto heraus. Der Vorfall ereignete sich den ersten Tag, nachdem er 7 Tage in Yoshida Yos Wohnung verbrachte. Johnny’s Entertainment entschuldigte sich für den Vorfall. Juli 2016 wurde berichtet, dass die Moderatorin Ito Ayako Arashis Ninomiya Kazunari in seiner Wohnung besuchte. Einen Morgen im Juni verließ Kazunari früh seine Wohnung für Arashis “Waku Waku Gakou” im Tokyo Dome. Am Nachmittag verließ eine Frau seine Wohnung in ging in den Supermarkt. Sie sah sich mehrmals um und ging nach dem Einkauf zurück in die Wohnung. Kazunari kam spät nachts zurück. Insider gaben an, dass sie für ihn kocht. Ayako wurde dabei gesichtet, wie sie mehrere Tage in Folge zu Kazunaris Wohnung ging. 2012 trat Kazunari in der Sendung "news every" auf, die von Ayako moderiert wurde. 2014 trat Ayako wiederum in Arashis Sendung "VS. Arashi" auf. Zu der Zeit hatten sie ihre Kontaktinformationen ausgetauscht. Die Beiden trafen sich in den jeweiligen Wohnungen aber nicht außerhalb. Am 05.08.2016 wurde bekannt, dass TOKIOs Yamaguchi Tatsuyas Frau sich von ihm scheiden ließ. Am 03.09.2016 berichtete Tokyo Sports, dass 3 junge Männer (genannt A, B und C) einer superbeliebten Idolgruppe an betrunken Ausschreitungen beteiligt waren. Die 3 sollen im Februar des Jahres mit 2 Freunden (D - der Sohn eines berühmten ehepaares und E - ein gutaussehender, arbeitsloser Mann) in eine Bar gegangen sein. Zudeam waren 7-8 Mädchen im angeblichen College Alter auch anwesend. Nachdem die meisten Mädchen gegangen waren, entschieden die Jungs und 2 Mädchen (eins im College Alter, eine 17) sich auf den Weg zu machen. Sie stellten sich an, um ein Taxi in Richtung Shinjuku zu einem Apartment mit einem Schlafzimmer und einem separaten Wohnzimmer zu teilen, das einem der Idole (A) gehörte. Als sie ankamen, feierten sie weiter und spielten ein Trinkspiel. Eins führte zum anderen und die angebliche „Orgie“ begann. Ein Idol © und sein Nicht-Idol-Freund (E) gingen zu einer Orgie mit dem Mädchen im College-Alter ins Schlafzimmer, während die beiden anderen Idole (A, B) und ein Freund (D) sich mit dem 17-Jährigen Mädchen im Wohnzimmer abwechselten. Diese gab hinterher an, dass es ein erzwungener vierer war. Die beiden Mädchen gingen im Morgengrauen, bevor die Jungs aufwachten. Wie sich herausstellte, verhüteten die jungen Männer nicht, da die 17jährige schwanger wurde. Alle gaben an, dass es auf keinen Fall ihrs ist. Die inzwischen 18jährige war zum Zeitpunkt des Berichts im 7. monat schwanger. Dm Mädchen wurde eine Summe von 30.000.000 Yen ausgezahlt. Die Namen der Mitglieder oder der Gruppe wurden nicht genannt. Allerdings spekulierten viele darauf, dass es sich um Mitglieder von Hey! Say! JUMP handelte. Die beiden Freunde der Idole wurden wegen Vergewaltigung festgenommen. Am 26.11.2016 gab Akanishi Jins Frau Meisa über Twitter bekannt, dass sie mit ihrem 2. Kind schwanger ist. Am 29.11.2016 gab V6s Nagano Hiroshi bekannt, dass er die Schauspielerin Shiraishi Miho geheiratet hat. 2017 Mai 2017 wurde berichtet, dass Joshima Shigeru in einer Beziehung mit dem Gravure Idol Kikuchi Risa ist. Am 07.06.2017 gaben Meisa und Akanishi Jin über ihre Agenturen bekannt, dass sie einige Tage zuvor einen Sohn bekommen haben. Am 08.08.2017 veröffentlichte eine Frau, die mit Okamoto Keito geschlafen hatte, ein Bild von ihm, als er neben ihr schlief über das magazin Shukan Josei. Die Frau gab an dass sie mit Freunden von der selben Universität trinken waren. Am 27.10.2017 wurde berichtet, dass Murakami Shingo in einer Beziehung mit dem Gravure Idol Kojima Ruriko ist. Ruriko betrat den Eigentumswohnungskomplex, in dem Shingo lebte und blieb über Nacht. Am nächsten verließ sie Die Wohnung um 14 Uhr und trug dabei einen Mundschutz und ein Cap. Kurz zuvor soll sie gegen Mitternacht mit Taxi dorthin gefahren sein, 30 Minuten, nachdem Shingo ankam. Dezember 2017 berichtete FLASH, dass Arashis Aiba Masaki bereits seit 5 Jahren in einer Beziehung ist. Seine Freundin (genannt "A") soll ihn oft mit ihren Hund besuchen und über Nacht bleiben. 2018 Am 13.01.2018 gaben V6s Nagano Hiroshi und seine Frau Shiraishi Miho in einem gemeinsamen Statement bekannt, dass Miho mit ihrem ersten Kind schwanger ist. Zuvor wurde dies in den Medien berichtet. Am 12.04.2018 wurde berichtet, dass Arashis Ninomiya Kazunari eine Beziehung mit der Moderatorin Ito Ayako hatte. Er wurde gegen 21 Uhr am Haneda Flughafen gesehen, als er zu den Parkplätzen ging und auf den Rücksitz eines Wagens Platz nahm. Der Wagen fuhr sofort los, allerdings hatte Kazunari die Tür nicht ordentlich geschlossen, weswegen er nochmals stoppen musste. Der Fahrer drehte sich um sicher zu gehen, dass alles ok ist. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Ito Ayako hinter dem Steuer saß. Gegen 23 Uhr stoppte der Wagen bei Kazunaris Wohnung. Bereits 2016 gab es Gerüchte, dass die Beiden ein Paar waren. Beide Parteien Schwiegen zu den Berichten. Am 25.04.2018 wurde berichtet, dass TOKIOs Yamaguchi Tatsuya an die Staatsanwaltschaft verwiesen wurde, weil er im Februar 2018 ein Mädchen in seinem Haus in Minato, Tokyo, Alkehol gab und sie gegen ihren Willen geküsst hatte. Seit dem 15.01.2018 war Tatsuya im Krankenhaus zur Behandlung umd "seiner Leber eine Pause zu gönnen" und ihre Funktion zu testen. Er wurde zudem von seiner Agentur angehalten nicht zu viel zu trinken. Am 12.02.2019 verließ er das Krankenhaus und ging nach Hause und fing an zu trinken. Er war bereits betrunken, als er das Mädchen kontaktierte, das er von der Arbeit kannte. Sie kam mit einer Freundin gegen 20 Uhr an. Während die beiden in seiner Wohnung waren, bot er ihr ständig Alkohol an und ermutigte sie, diesen zu trinken. Anschließend zwang er sie ihn zu küssen. Die Mädchen gingen nach 30 Minuten oder einer Stunde wieder. Bei einer hastig arrangierten Pressekonferenz in einem Hotel in Tokyo am 26. April entschuldigte sich Yamaguchi dafür, dass er ein 16jähriges Mädchen geküsst hatte. Tatsuya sagte: "Ich entschuldige mich von ganzem Herzen für das Opfer. Sie hat zugestimmt, zu einer Einigung zu kommen.“ Was seine Kollegen von TOKI angeht sagte er: "Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, was sie durchmachen müssen." Er gab an, dass er sich an das Vorgefallene nicht richtig erinnern kann und deutete an zu TOKIO zurückkehren zu wollen. "Wenn mein Platz noch frei ist, wenn ich wieder zu TOKIO gehen kann ..." Der Anwalt von Johnny's Entertainment, gab bekannt, dass Yamaguchi auf unbestimmte Zeit von den Aktivitäten ausgeschlossen wird. Seien Serie "R no Hosuku" wurde abgebrochen und wurde aus den Onlineportalen entfernt. Er wurde zudem aus all seinen regulären Programmen entfernt. Am 30.04.2018 trafen sich die Miglieder von TOKIO mit Yamaguchi Tatsuya für eine Aussprache. Tatsuya übergab an diesem Tag seine Kündigung. Am 01.05.2018 veröffentlichte Kitagawa Johnny selbst eine Entschuldigung und bat um die Unterstützung seiner Talente. Am 02.05.2018 hielt TOKIO eine Pressekonferrenz zu der Angelegenheit ab. Die Mitglieder gaben an, dass sie sich verantwortlich fühlten und sich für das Opfer gegen Leute, die ihr nachstellten, einsetzen würden. Die Gruppe entschuldigte sich bei dem Mädchen und ihrer Familie. Als er hörte, dass Tatsuya zu TOKIO zurückkehren wollte, sagte Matsuoka: "Wenn TOKIO ein Ort ist, an dem er nicht merkt, dass er eine Klippe hinuntersteigt, würde ich es meiner Meinung nach vorziehen, TOKIO so schnell wie möglich zu eliminieren!" Als sie zu Tatsuyas Verhalten befragt wurden sagte Matsuoka: "Der Sake ist nicht schlecht! Das, was schlecht ist, bist du!" Matsuoka äußerte sich unverblümt über Yamaguchis Alkoholismus und sagte zu ihm: "Du bist krank." Nagase bat darum dass dem Opfer keine Schuld gegeben und es nicht identifiziert wird. Er sagte auch dass es für Tatsuya keine Möglichkeit gibt zurückzkehren. Während der Pressekonferrenz entfernte Johnny's Entertainment jede Erwähnung von Yamaguchi Tatsuya. Am 06.05.2018 gab Johnny's Entertainment bekannt, dass sie ihren Vertrag mit Yamaguchi gekündigt hatten. Mai 2018 gaben V6s Nagano Hiroshi und seine Frau Shiraishi Miho in einem gemeinsamen Statement bekannt, dass ihr erster Sohn gebren wurde. Juni 2018 wurde bekannt, dass Yamada Ryosuke seit 3 Jahren in einer Beziehung mit dem Model Miyata Satoko ist. Die Beiden sollten bereits zusammen leben aber ihre Wohnung nie zur selben Zeit betreten oder verlassen. 4 Jahre zuvor sollen sie sich bei einem Abendessen mit Freunden kennengelernt haben. Ryosuke verschüttete etwas und Satoko lieh ihm ihm ihr Taschentuch. Beide gingen früh heim ohne Kontaktdatn auszutauschen aber Ryosuke wusch ihr Taschentuch um es ihr irgendwann zurückzugeben. Ein Jahr später trafen sie sich zufähhlig bei einem Fernsehsender wieder. Da gab Ryosuke ihr ihr Taschentuch zurück. Am 25.08.2018 berichtet Bunshun live, dass Owada Nana in einer Beziehung mit King & Princes Takahashi Kaito war. Nachdem Kaito am 19.08.2018 von einem Konzert in Osaka nach Tokyo zurückkehrte, stieg er in ein Auto, dass zu Nanas Haus fuhr. Kaito soll dann seinen eigenen Schlüssel benutzt haben. Am 20.08. kam Nana nach Hause. Nachdem Kaito seine Arbeit gemacht hat, ging er ebenfalls wieder zu Nanas Haus. Als Kaito am 20. dazu befragt wurde, sagte er: "Ich kann dazu nichts sagen. Bitte gehen Sie über die Agentur." Nana gab am 23.08. die selbe Auskunft. Beide Agenturen gaben an, dass sie nur Freunde seien. 2019 Februar 2019 wurde bekannt, dass Kazama Shunsuke mit seiner Frau einen 3jährigen Sohn hat. Mai 2019 cancelten Hey! Say! JUMP ihre Arena Tour, nachdem Fans sich wiederholt für Ärger sorgten. Fans der Gruppe wurden ein Ärgernis für die Öffentlichkeit. Während die Gruppe reiste, folgten Fans ihnen zu Knotenpunkten des öffentlichen Verkehrs wie Bahnhöfen und Flughäfen, wodurch Menschenmassen entstanden, die die Öffentlichkeit und die dort Beschäftigten störten und den Verkehrsfluss blockieren. Das Management hatte die Fans gebeten, dieses Verhalten zu stoppen und angemessener zu handeln. Da das Ärgernis jedoch anhielt, entschied das Management, die Arena Tour der Gruppe abzusagen. Juni 2019 berichtete das Magazin Josei Jishin, dass KAT-TUNs Nakamaru Yuichi in einer Beziehung ist. Laut dem Bericht stieg Yuichi aus einem Auto aus und ging zu seiner Wohnung. Minuten später stieg eine Frau aus dem selben Wagen und folgte ihm. Laut dem Reporter wiederholte sich dieser Vorfall mehrere male. Die Frau wurde mit Ende 20, Bobfrisur und Ähnlichkeit zu Kimura Fumino beschrieben. Yuichi zog 1 1/2 Jahre zuvor in diese Wohnung. Seit dem trafen er und die Frau sich. Juni 2019 wurde berichtet, dass V6s Nagano Hiroshis Frau Shiraishi Miho mit ihrem zweiten Kind schwanger ist. Am 18.06.2019 '''wurde berichtet, dass Johnny's Entertainment Gründer Kitagawa Johnny ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde. Die Art des Krankenhausbesuchs und der Status von Johnny selbst wurden nicht bestätigt. Berichten zufolge wurde er mit einem Krankenwagen ins Krankenhaus gebracht. In der Vergangenheit haben Boulevardzeitungen behauptet, Johnny leide an einer Krankheit, aber sein Büro bestritt dies völlig. Da Johnny 87 Jahre alt ist, sind Krankenhausbesuche selbst für das kleinste Problem wahrscheinlich nicht ungewöhnlich. Johnnys Büro hat sich seit der ersten Meldung noch nicht zu der Situation geäußert. Am '''02.07.2019 gab Johnny's Entertainment bekannt, dass Johnny lebt und an einer Hirnblutung litt. Die Johnny´s Talente schwiegen zu dem Vorfall. Am 09.07.2019 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Johnny im Alter von 87 am selben Tag starb. Schuld war ein gebrochenes zerebrales Aneurysma. Am 23.08.2019 wurde berichtet, dass Nakajima Yutos Stalker, eine 20jährige Frau aus Tokyo, festgenommen wurde. Die Frau wurde zuvor von der Polizei verwarnt, stalkte Yuto allerdings weiterhin. August 2019 trat V6s Nagano Hiroshis Frau Shiraishi Miho bei einem Event mit Babybauch auf, was die Berichte bestätigte. September 2019 wurden durch einen weiblichen Fan Fotos von Hashimoto Ryo und Sakuma Ryuto veröffentlicht. Darauf war zu sehen, dass Ryo mit einer Frau im Bett lag und Ryuto, der auf dem Boden lag. Fans fragten sich, ob Ryoto alkeholisiert war. Ryo war zu der seit 18 und Ryoto 16. Am 04.09.2019 wurde berichtet, dass es sich bei dem Fan um eine Stalkerin handelte, die die Fotos als Rache veröffentlichte. Zuvor wollte sie die Gruppe verfolgen, wurde aber von den Jungs ignoriert und durfte keine Bilder mit ihnen machen. Sie ließ eine Schönheitsoperation an sich vornehmen und kam den Idolen dann näher. Einige Gossip Websiten gaben an, dass Ryo immernoch in Kontakt mit dem Fan stand. Am 10.09.2019 verfasste Johnny's Entertainment ein Statement, indem sie zugaben, dass es sih um die Beiden handelte. Ryo und Ryuto pausierten daraufhin ihre Aktivitäten bis Dezember 2019. Johnny's Entertainment versprach zukünftig besser auf seine Talente aufzupassen. Am 28.09.2019 wurde berichtet, dass Joshima Shigeru das 24jährige Gravure Idol Kikuchi Risa heiraten wird. Die Beiden heirateten noch am selben Tag. Kikuchi Risa war zu der Zeit bereits schwanger. Die Beiden waren bereits seit Mai 2017 zusammen. Am 17.10.2019 berichtete FRIDAY, dass Shigeru und Risa im November 2017nach 4 Jahren Beziehugn einen Streit in einer tokyoter Takoyaki Bar hatten. Sie haben sich getrennt und wieder versöhnt. Allerdings vermutete Shigeru, dass Risa eine Affäre mit Maruyama Ryuhei hatte und befragte sie dazu. Ryuhei wurde dann gerufen, sich ihnen anzuschließen, was zu einem noch größeren Durcheinander führte. Am 12.11.2019 gab Ninomiya Kazunari über Arashis Fanclub bekannt, dass er eine 38jährige ehemalige Moderatorin geheiratet hat. Kazunari führte mit dieser Frau bereits seit 5 Jahren eine Beziehung. Sie lernten sich 2012 kennen, als er zu Gast bei "news every" war. Seit Anfang 2016 lebte seine Partnerin in seiner Wohnung. Obwohl Kazunari den Namen nicht nannte, gaben die Medien bekannt, dass es sich bei seiner Frau um Ito Ayako handelte. Am 22.11.2019 machten V6s Nagano Hiroshi und seine Frau Shiraishi Miho über Johnny's & Associates ein gemeinsames Statement, in dem sie bekannt gaben, dass ihr zweites Kind geboren wurde. Am 26.11.2019 gab V6s Nagano Hiroshis Frau Shiraishi Miho in ihrem offiziellen Blog bekannt, dass sie eine Tochter zur Welt gebracht hat.